The Hybrid Calls
by xXxWhItEpEaRrLxXx
Summary: <html><head></head>The gang are on a trip to kill Klaus, but is their plan doomed when a certain little baby blonde vampire has been kidnapped by New Orlean's Party Monster Marcel? Klaroline AlittleStelena NoDelena</html>


[WriteActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:08 EET 2014): Stop autosaving [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:08 EET 2014): ActivityOnStop( WriteActivity)  
>[c] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:07 EET 2014): Heart attached to CreateStoryDetailsActivity [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:07 EET 2014): ActivityOnStart( CreateStoryDetailsActivity )<br>[WriteActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:06 EET 2014): User pressed save/update in ActionBar [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:01 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/story_parts/69848198?fields=modifyDate&wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:01 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [ax] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:01 EET 2014): Returning logged 1 [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:01 EET 2014): sendEventToGA( create , save , save_draft , 0 )  
>[ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:01 EET 2014): %%%%%%%%% index finished for app_MyStories/69848198 [k] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:01 EET 2014): adding part text info to table with partId = /app_MyStories/69848198 [k] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:01 EET 2014): Try to remove the part info with ID = /app_MyStories/69848198 # and the result = true [k] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:01 EET 2014): Try to check whether the table contains part info with path = /app_MyStories/69848198 # with result = true [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:01 EET 2014): %%%%%%%%% trying to index file with path = /app_MyStories/69848198 file size = 4407 [ax] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:01 EET 2014): Returning logged 1 [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:01 EET 2014): sendEventToGA( create , STORY_PART , SAVED_LOCALLY , 0 )  
>[WriteActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:38:01 EET 2014): User pressed saveupdate in ActionBar [c] : (Tue Sep 09 19:29:40 EET 2014): Heart attached to WriteActivity [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:29:40 EET 2014): ActivityOnStart( WriteActivity )  
>[cp] : (Tue Sep 09 19:28:58 EET 2014): putMyWorksState()<br>[WriteActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:28:58 EET 2014): Save writer state to shared prefs [WriteActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:28:58 EET 2014): Stop autosaving [c] : (Tue Sep 09 19:28:58 EET 2014): Heart detached from WriteActivity [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:28:58 EET 2014): ActivityOnStop( WriteActivity)  
>[cp] : (Tue Sep 09 19:28:58 EET 2014): putMyWorksState()<br>[WriteActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:28:58 EET 2014): Save writer state to shared prefs [WriteActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:28:58 EET 2014): Autosaving [cp] : (Tue Sep 09 19:27:58 EET 2014): putMyWorksState()  
>[WriteActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:27:58 EET 2014): Save writer state to shared prefs [WriteActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:27:58 EET 2014): Autosaving [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:58 EET 2014): ActivityOnStop( CreateStoryDetailsActivity)<br>[WriteActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:58 EET 2014): Start autosaving [WriteActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:58 EET 2014): Part ID: 69848198 [WriteActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:58 EET 2014): Parent Story ID: 21961292 [WriteActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:58 EET 2014): Writer started with action: EDIT_PART [WriteActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:58 EET 2014): Using values passed in Intent [cp] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:58 EET 2014): getMyWorksState()  
>[c] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:58 EET 2014): Heart attached to WriteActivity [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:58 EET 2014): ActivityOnStart( WriteActivity )<br>[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:57 EET 2014): ActivityOnCreate( WriteActivity )  
>[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:57 EET 2014): ConnectionRetryFail: url: apiv3/story_parts/69848198?fields=modifyDate error: [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:40 EET 2014): ConnectionRetryFail: url: api/v3/users/GirlDrama/notifications?fields=unreadTotal error: [MessageContactsActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): .util.h.a.b.a: Wattpad's servers cannot be reached. Please try again later.  
>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :635)<br>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :408)  
>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :227)<br>at .util.h.a.a.a( :144)  
>at .util.b.a( :1143)<br>at . . ( :225)  
>at . .runWorker( :1112)<br>at . $ ( :587)  
>at . ( :841)<p>[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): ConnectionRetryFail: url: apiv3/users/GirlDrama/following?fields=users%28username%2Cavatar%29%2CnextUrl error: [h] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): .util.h.a.b.a: Wattpad's servers cannot be reached. Please try again later.  
>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :635)<br>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :408)  
>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :227)<br>at .util.h.a.a.a( :144)  
>at .util.h.d( :146)<br>at . ( :264)  
>at . .runWorker( :1112)<br>at . $ ( :587)  
>at . ( :841)<p>

[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): ConnectionRetryFail: url: api/v3/categories?language=1 error: [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/categories?language=1&fields=-name_english&wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): ConnectionRetryFail: url: v4/categories?wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83; error: [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: v4/categories?wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): getLatestFromServer(): .util.h.a.b.a: Wattpad's servers cannot be reached. Please try again later.  
>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :635)<br>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :408)  
>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :227)<br>at .util.h.a.a.a( :144)  
>at .util.b.b( :1332)<br>at .util.a.h( :224)  
>at . ( :261)<br>at . .runWorker( :1112)  
>at . $ ( :587)<br>at . ( :841)

[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): ConnectionRetryFail: url: api/v3/users/GirlDrama?wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83; error: [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
>[i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on b type READING_LIST_REMOVAL [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?<br>[i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on b type READING_LIST_CREATE [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
>[i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on a type STORY_REMOVAL [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv3/users/GirlDrama?wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): ConnectionRetryFail: url: api/v3/internal/features?platform=android error: [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
>[i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on a type STORY_ADDITION [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?<br>[i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_REMOVAL [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
>[i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_ADDITION [LibraryActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): onSyncComplete() MY LIBRARY [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?<br>[i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type READING_POSITIONS [f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): syncMyLibrary() notifying of sync complete [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): [ version , 4.9.1 ]  
>[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): [ platform , android ]<br>[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/internal/features?platform=android&version=4.9.1&wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [ax] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): Returning logged 1 [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): sendTimingToGA( system , 59952 , elapse , timing_library_sync )  
>[f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): syncMyLibrary() wrapping up sync [f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): syncMyLibrary() finished 0 syncMessage null [f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): syncMyLibrary() finished 0 [f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() Network error error occured Wattpad's servers cannot be reached. Please try again later.<br>[l] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): .util.h.a.b.a: Wattpad's servers cannot be reached. Please try again later.  
>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :635)<br>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :408)  
>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :227)<br>at .util.h.a.a.a( :144)  
>at .util.b.l( :1612)<br>at .util.b.a( :539)  
>at .messages.l.b( :328)<br>at .messages. ( :342)  
>at . .runWorker( :1112)<br>at . $ ( :587)  
>at . ( :841)<p>

[ax] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): reAuthenticate: .util.h.a.b.a: Wattpad's servers cannot be reached. Please try again later.  
>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :635)<br>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :408)  
>at .util.h.a.a$a.a( :227)<br>at .util.h.a.a.a( :144)  
>at . .a( :126)<br>at . ( :253)  
>at . .runWorker( :1112)<br>at . $ ( :587)  
>at . ( :841)<p>

[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): ConnectionRetryFail: url: api/v3/users/GirlDrama/settings?type=push error: [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): ConnectionRetryFail: url: v4/users/GirlDrama/library/changes?last_sync_timestamp=946687732 error: [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): ConnectionRetryFail: url: api/v3/users/GirlDrama/inbox?limit=20 error: [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): ConnectionRetryFail: url: apiv2/validateauthtoken?wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83; error: [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): ConnectionRetryFail: url: api/v3/users/GirlDrama/notifications?fields=unreadTotal error: [d] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): getTestsToStop(): Could not retrieve a list of A/B tests to stop.  
>[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:20 EET 2014): ConnectionRetryFail: url: apiv3/internal/features?wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83; error: [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:17 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/story_parts/69848198?fields=modifyDate&wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:17 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [CreateStoryDetailsActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:17 EET 2014): Selected part with ID: 69848198 [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:12 EET 2014): ActivityOnStop( MyStoriesActivity)  
>[StoryDetailsLayout] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:12 EET 2014): menu opened [c] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:10 EET 2014): Heart attached to CreateStoryDetailsActivity [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:10 EET 2014): ActivityOnStart( CreateStoryDetailsActivity )<br>[e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:10 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 3493668/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:10 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 170; Height: 266; inSampleSize: 1 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:10 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 3119124/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:10 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 100; Height: 100; inSampleSize: 2 [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:10 EET 2014): ActivityOnCreate( CreateStoryDetailsActivity )  
>[MyStoriesActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:10 EET 2014): Clicked part with ID: 21961292 [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:08 EET 2014): ActivityOnStop( LibraryActivity)<br>[e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:07 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 3025488/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:07 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 135; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 1 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:07 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 2650944/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:07 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 135; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:07 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 2454336/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:07 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 135; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 1 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:07 EET 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:07 EET 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:07 EET 2014): get() useravatar/GirlDrama.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:07 EET 2014): contains() useravatar/GirlDrama.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [c] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:07 EET 2014): Heart attached to MyStoriesActivity [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:07 EET 2014): ActivityOnStart( MyStoriesActivity )  
>[cp] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:07 EET 2014): getMyWorksState()<br>[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:07 EET 2014): ActivityOnCreate( MyStoriesActivity )  
>[GCMReceiver] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): dmControl: registrationId = null, error = SERVICE_NOT_AVAILABLE [GCMReceiver] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): GCMReceiver onReceive HANDLING REGISTERATION [LibraryActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): 59 stories being added to UI [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [LibraryActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): onUiInitialized() libstories isnt empty! paginating [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() arraylist has 59 [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): ConnectionRetryFail: url: apiv3/sessions?wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83; error: [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() cursor has 59 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() query = SELECT * FROM library_stories, stories_list_table WHERE library_ = stories_list_ AND stories_list_ = ? ORDER BY library_ collate nocase [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort true sortMode 1 [LibraryActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): Library resuming [f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): getAdapterStories() 0,0 [LibraryActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): onUiInitialized() firstLaunch true [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [LibraryActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): onUiInitialized() running [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/GirlDrama/notifications?fields=unreadTotal&wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [b] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): Creating new thread 9 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): get() useravatar/GirlDrama.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): contains() useravatar/GirlDrama.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [c] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): Heart attached to LibraryActivity [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:26:00 EET 2014): ActivityOnStart( LibraryActivity )  
>[c] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:22 EET 2014): Heart detached from LibraryActivity [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:22 EET 2014): ActivityOnStop( LibraryActivity)<br>[b] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:22 EET 2014): Creating new thread 8 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 2420736/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 2318336/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 2215936/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 2113536/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 2011136/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 1908736/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 1806336/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 1703936/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 1601536/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 1499136/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 1396736/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 1294336/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 1191936/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 1089536/16777216 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 987136/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 884736/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 782336/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 679936/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 577536/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 475136/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 136; Height: 213; inSampleSize: 2 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() arraylist has 0 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() cursor has 0 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() query = SELECT * FROM library_stories, stories_list_table WHERE library_ = stories_list_ AND stories_list_ = ? ORDER BY library_ collate nocase LIMIT 120, 100 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort true sortMode 1 [f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): getAdapterStories() 100,120 [LibraryActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): 39 stories being added to UI [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:21 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() arraylist has 39 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() cursor has 39 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() query = SELECT * FROM library_stories, stories_list_table WHERE library_ = stories_list_ AND stories_list_ = ? ORDER BY library_ collate nocase LIMIT 20, 100 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort true sortMode 1 [f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): getAdapterStories() 100,20 [LibraryActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): 20 stories being added to UI [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [LibraryActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): onUiInitialized() libstories isnt empty! paginating [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() arraylist has 20 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() cursor has 20 [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/GirlDrama/notifications?fields=unreadTotal&wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() query = SELECT * FROM library_stories, stories_list_table WHERE library_ = stories_list_ AND stories_list_ = ? ORDER BY library_ collate nocase LIMIT 0, 20 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort true sortMode 1 [f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): getAdapterStories() 20,0 [ax] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): Returning logged 1 [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): sendTimingToGA( system , 945 , elapse , timing_app_start )  
>[LibraryActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): onUiInitialized() firstLaunch true [LibraryActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): Library resuming [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [LibraryActivity] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): onUiInitialized() running [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 37273616777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 93; Height: 180; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 270336/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 93; Height: 180; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 167936/16777216 [al] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 93; Height: 180; inSampleSize: 2 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 65536/16777216 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): contains() useravatar/GirlDrama.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): contains() useravatar/GirlDrama.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): contains() useravatar/GirlDrama.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [c] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): Heart attached to LibraryActivity [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): onLooperPrepared(): LOOPING [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): ActivityOnStart( LibraryActivity )  
>[ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): start(): PREPARING [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): start(): UNINITIALIZED [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() arraylist has 59 [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): ActivityOnCreate( LibraryActivity )<br>[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: v4/users/GirlDrama/library/changes?last_sync_timestamp=946687732&wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() url is v4/users/GirlDrama/library/changes?last_sync_timestamp=946687732 [f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() timestamp 946687732 actual time is 1410283520 [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
>[i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_REMOVAL [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() cursor has 59 [i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?<br>[i] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_ADDITION [o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() query = SELECT * FROM library_stories, stories_list_table WHERE library_ = stories_list_ AND stories_list_ = ?  
>[o] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort false sortMode -1 [f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): getAdapterStories() 0,0 [b] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): Creating new thread 7 [NetworkUtils] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): NOTIFYING listeners of new NetworkType = NetworkTypeWifi (previousNetworkType=NetworkTypeUnknown)<br>[NetworkUtils] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): onReceive( . _CHANGE)  
>[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv3/sessions?wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [b] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): Creating new thread 6 [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): ActivityOnCreate( LoginActivity )  
>[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv3/users/GirlDrama/settings?type=push&wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [b] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): getNotificationSettings() request api/v3/users/GirlDrama/settings?type=push [b] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): getNotificationSettings() push [f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): syncMyLibrary() downloaded library already - doSyncStoriesAndParts()  
>[b] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): Creating new thread 5 [f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): syncMyLibrary() begin syncing...<br>[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/validateauthtoken?wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [f] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): syncMyLibrary() starting [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/GirlDrama/following?fields=users%28username%2Cavatar%29%2CnextUrl&wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/GirlDrama/inbox?limit=20&wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): getLoggedInUser() LOADING FROM SHARED PREFS [b] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): Creating new thread 4 [g] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): registeringPushNotification()...  
>[a] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv3/internal/features?wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [ . ] : (Tue Sep 09 19:25:20 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): set start offset: c, part: 3, paragraphs 8 - 8, offset: 0 - -1, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): (3-8)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): handled queue, size of queue: 0 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apievent?wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-8 paragraph length: 293 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): subsequence: 0 - 293 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): NPL 3-8 lines: 7/31 offsetInPage: 0 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): (3-9)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-9 paragraph length: 40 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): NPL 3-9 lines: 931 offsetInPage: 293 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): (3-10)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-10 paragraph length: 398 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): NPL 3-10 lines: 1731 offsetInPage: 333 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): (3-11)  
>[ . ] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-12 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-11 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-13 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-11 paragraph length: 311 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-14 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-15 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-16 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-17 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): NPL 3-11 lines: 24/31 offsetInPage: 731 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): (3-12)  
>[bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-12 paragraph length: 59 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-18 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-19 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-20 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): NPL 3-12 lines: 26/31 offsetInPage: 1042 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): (3-13)  
>[bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-21 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): state idle in page mode, current position: 22 num pages: 23 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): add loading NEXT: 22 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26481125 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): handled queue, size of queue: 0 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): Getting item 23; Total pages: 24 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [c] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): sendEventsToServer() finished sending: 8 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-13 paragraph length: 107 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): NPL 3-13 lines: 29/31 offsetInPage: 1101 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): (3-14)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-14 paragraph length: 40 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): NPL 3-14 lines: 3131 offsetInPage: 1208 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): finished loading page: c, part: 3, paragraphs 8 - 14, offset: 0 - -1, content? true dir: NEXT [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): reloading page item, old: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false new: c, part: 3, paragraphs 8 - 14, offset: 0 - -1, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): (3-8)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-8 paragraph length: 293 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): subsequence: 0 - 293 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): (3-9)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-9 paragraph length: 40 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): (3-10)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-10 paragraph length: 398 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): (3-11)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-11 paragraph length: 311 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): (3-12)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-12 paragraph length: 59 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): (3-13)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-13 paragraph length: 107 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): (3-14)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-14 paragraph length: 40 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): subsequence: 0 - 40 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): finished page load, page count: 24 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): onPartChanged() got response {"impressionId":3839486848,"type":"recommended_users","users":[{"caption":"Followed by CreativityFlow","promoted":false,"username":"sherl0cked","avatarUrl":"http:\\ .com\/useravatar\/sherl0cked.256. "},{"caption":"","promoted":false,"username":"ScarletSutcliff","avatarUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/useravatar\/ScarletSutcliff.256. "},{"caption":"Followed by CreativityFlow","promoted":false,"username":"SydneyTheAwesomeNerd","avatarUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/useravatar\/SydneyTheAwesomeNerd.256. "},{"caption":"Followed by CreativityFlow","promoted":false,"username":"waldo97","avatarUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/useravatar\/waldo97.256. "}]}  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): Get Comment Count succeed [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:12 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26481125 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:19 EET 2014): Page selected: 23; Total: 24 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:19 EET 2014): selected c, part: 3, paragraphs 8 - 14, offset: 0 - -1, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:19 EET 2014): () 3-8 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:19 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bc] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:19 EET 2014): progress changed to: 0.1839975568789128 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:19 EET 2014): () 3-8 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:19 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [ReaderActivity] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:19 EET 2014): saving reading progress as, part: 26481125 progress: 0.1839975568789128 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:19 EET 2014): () 3-8 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:19 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:19 EET 2014): enqueue: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): state idle in page mode, current position: 23 num pages: 24 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): add loading NEXT: 23 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): processing queued item: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): loading page after: c, part: 3, paragraphs 8 - 14, offset: 0 - -1, content? true [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): set start offset: c, part: 3, paragraphs 15 - 15, offset: 0 - -1, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-15)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): handled queue, size of queue: 0 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): Getting item 24; Total pages: 25 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-15 paragraph length: 57 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): subsequence: 0 - 57 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): NPL 3-15 lines: 331 offsetInPage: 0 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-16)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-16 paragraph length: 107 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): NPL 3-16 lines: 631 offsetInPage: 57 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-17)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-17 paragraph length: 78 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): NPL 3-17 lines: 931 offsetInPage: 164 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-18)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-18 paragraph length: 12 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): NPL 3-18 lines: 1131 offsetInPage: 242 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-19)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-19 paragraph length: 126 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): NPL 3-19 lines: 1531 offsetInPage: 254 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-20)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-20 paragraph length: 106 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): NPL 3-20 lines: 1831 offsetInPage: 380 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-21)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-21 paragraph length: 344 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): NPL 3-21 lines: 2531 offsetInPage: 486 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-22)  
>[ . ] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-23 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-22 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-24 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-22 paragraph length: 44 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-25 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-26 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-27 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-28 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-29 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): NPL 3-22 lines: 27/31 offsetInPage: 830 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-23)  
>[k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26481125 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-23 paragraph length: 120 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-30 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-31 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-32 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): NPL 3-23 lines: 31/31 offsetInPage: 874 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): finished loading page: c, part: 3, paragraphs 15 - 23, offset: 0 - -1, content? true dir: NEXT [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): reloading page item, old: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false new: c, part: 3, paragraphs 15 - 23, offset: 0 - -1, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-15)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-15 paragraph length: 57 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): subsequence: 0 - 57 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-16)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-16 paragraph length: 107 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-17)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-17 paragraph length: 78 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-18)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-18 paragraph length: 12 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-19)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-19 paragraph length: 126 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-20)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-20 paragraph length: 106 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-21)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-21 paragraph length: 344 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-22)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-22 paragraph length: 44 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): (3-23)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-23 paragraph length: 120 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): subsequence: 0 - 120 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:20 EET 2014): finished page load, page count: 25 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:41 EET 2014): Page selected: 24; Total: 25 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:41 EET 2014): selected c, part: 3, paragraphs 15 - 23, offset: 0 - -1, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:41 EET 2014): () 3-15 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:41 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26481125 [bc] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:41 EET 2014): progress changed to: 0.4290731409375477 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:41 EET 2014): () 3-15 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:41 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [ReaderActivity] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:41 EET 2014): saving reading progress as, part: 26481125 progress: 0.4290731409375477 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:41 EET 2014): () 3-15 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:41 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:41 EET 2014): enqueue: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): state idle in page mode, current position: 24 num pages: 25 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): add loading NEXT: 24 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): processing queued item: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): loading page after: c, part: 3, paragraphs 15 - 23, offset: 0 - -1, content? true [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): set start offset: c, part: 3, paragraphs 24 - 24, offset: 0 - -1, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-24)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): handled queue, size of queue: 0 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): Getting item 25; Total pages: 26 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-24 paragraph length: 68 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): subsequence: 0 - 68 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): NPL 3-24 lines: 431 offsetInPage: 0 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-25)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-25 paragraph length: 51 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): NPL 3-25 lines: 631 offsetInPage: 68 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-26)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-26 paragraph length: 90 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): NPL 3-26 lines: 931 offsetInPage: 119 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-27)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-27 paragraph length: 26 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): NPL 3-27 lines: 1131 offsetInPage: 209 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-28)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-28 paragraph length: 142 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): NPL 3-28 lines: 1531 offsetInPage: 235 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-29)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-29 paragraph length: 113 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): NPL 3-29 lines: 1831 offsetInPage: 377 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-30)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-30 paragraph length: 155 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): NPL 3-30 lines: 2231 offsetInPage: 490 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-31)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-31 paragraph length: 170 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): NPL 3-31 lines: 2631 offsetInPage: 645 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-32)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-32 paragraph length: 109 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): NPL 3-32 lines: 2931 offsetInPage: 815 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-33)  
>[ . ] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26481125 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): Getting the paragraph text info for part with ID = /app_Stories/26504498 - e1eaf82438818b4d5bc536235445506d 0 64#5cb8ab9bfade961119bd3baeaf8d150a 64 103#10700cd3c277821f10619b76c5be8b90 167 108#3838f92b6223fc4848661d805431cbfe 275 153#fd73499890e9044b9ae80dbeca5f6078 428 513#d461bd7c08813a018d8ff16b0491fe26 941 343#a1a0e6bef3794cfdc5444dee5ef50f12 1284 129#cad075ba94bd8c42f9e481b4e1ea47a4 1413 122#5802c69aa06e393d16ce22ff01ea0647 1535 152#19eaacf1f747da00b1a2b342db13a4e6 1687 64#0ccab9084e262d493d074c59a0f023aa 1751 215#a7e88863ff9cb5cb6a8e37332e6dc738 1966 248#1b496fb910ee1c7e5150296867591341 2214 86#b78fc5be4dada278af84a5c43c25df3d 2300 142#1c106275904abfa3bd35f2edbdb69caf 2442 63#d426f53d130108391ad1bfd0de77d87d 2505 113#c95ede2d8d3f07f8788b8310f5a22df1 2618 64#78fc8ea05386481400fa4bc70594d178 2682 142#c38856d84c0ab4f7bc8256ae8e666dcc 2824 91#924fe69525ca9f41b2260534ade1d469 2915 66#34e19c2cc72ffdb2c1ad2ca662eb42db 2981 158#a23519e469b33f8dca72cd6471a242cc 3139 226#0809e800d1b916532a812c737de53190 3365 268#c3adbcd9535f0d374b2701483d343e19 3633 325#504de5aff5b83ecc74b24dd92c209451 3958 93#efb6e6daf089fbda22de67c4d54c4442 4051 98#ca1fe80888125c8daf4559c7274d189c 4149 121#d595c63d344456e117136ed7fa455f1e 4270 85#30f387043ad72e18a934f1344751b9e0 4355 337#06740384c8b19428584f77b92005b188 4692 99#  
>[k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-0 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 4 key= 3-33 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-1 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-2 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-33 paragraph length: 853 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-3 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-4 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-5 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-6 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-7 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-8 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-9 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): NPL 3-33 lines: 45/31 offsetInPage: 924 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): last char which fits: 1098 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): setting end offset: 174 last line: 31 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): finished loading page: c, part: 3, paragraphs 24 - 33, offset: 0 - 174, content? true dir: NEXT [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): reloading page item, old: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false new: c, part: 3, paragraphs 24 - 33, offset: 0 - 174, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-24)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-24 paragraph length: 68 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): subsequence: 0 - 68 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-25)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-25 paragraph length: 51 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-26)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-26 paragraph length: 90 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-27)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-27 paragraph length: 26 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-28)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-28 paragraph length: 142 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-29)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-29 paragraph length: 113 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-30)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-30 paragraph length: 155 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-31)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-31 paragraph length: 170 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-32)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-32 paragraph length: 109 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): (3-33)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-33 paragraph length: 853 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): subsequence: 0 - 175 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:52:42 EET 2014): finished page load, page count: 26 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:00 EET 2014): Page selected: 25; Total: 26 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:00 EET 2014): selected c, part: 3, paragraphs 24 - 33, offset: 0 - 174, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:00 EET 2014): () 3-24 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [bc] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:00 EET 2014): progress changed to: 0.6509390746678883 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:00 EET 2014): () 3-24 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [ReaderActivity] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:00 EET 2014): saving reading progress as, part: 26481125 progress: 0.6509390746678883 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:00 EET 2014): () 3-24 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:00 EET 2014): enqueue: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): state idle in page mode, current position: 25 num pages: 26 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): add loading NEXT: 25 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): processing queued item: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): loading page after: c, part: 3, paragraphs 24 - 33, offset: 0 - 174, content? true [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): set start offset: c, part: 3, paragraphs 33 - 33, offset: 175 - -1, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): (3-33)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): handled queue, size of queue: 0 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): Getting item 26; Total pages: 27 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-33 paragraph length: 853 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): subsequence: 175 - 853 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): NPL 3-33 lines: 1431 offsetInPage: 0 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): finished loading page: c, part: 3, paragraphs 33 - 33, offset: 175 - -1, content? true dir: NEXT [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): reloading page item, old: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false new: c, part: 3, paragraphs 33 - 33, offset: 175 - -1, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): (3-33)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): retrieved: 3-33 paragraph length: 853 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): subsequence: 175 - 853 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:01 EET 2014): finished page load, page count: 27 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): Page selected: 26; Total: 27 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): selected c, part: 3, paragraphs 33 - 33, offset: 175 - -1, content? true [bc] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): progress changed to: 1.0 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): () 3-33 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26481125 [ReaderActivity] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): saving reading progress as, part: 26481125 progress: 0.8888379905329058 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): () 3-33 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26481125 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): enqueue: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): state idle in page mode, current position: 26 num pages: 27 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): user has seen end of part: 3 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): add loading NEXT: 26 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): processing queued item: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): loading page after: c, part: 3, paragraphs 33 - 33, offset: 175 - -1, content? true [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): finished loading page: a, part: 3, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false dir: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): finished page load, page count: 28 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): handled queue, size of queue: 0 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): Getting item 27; Total pages: 28 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): item: a, part: 3, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false [e] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): contains() useravatar/Pll_players.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:16 EET 2014): get() useravatar/Pll_players.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [al] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:17 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 96; Height: 96; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:17 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 14380032/16777216 [al] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:17 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 96; Height: 96; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:17 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 14445568/16777216 [al] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:17 EET 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 96; Height: 96; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:17 EET 2014): put() item into cache: 14511104/16777216 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:22 EET 2014): Page selected: 27; Total: 28 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:22 EET 2014): selected a, part: 3, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:22 EET 2014): onPartChanged() 26481125 isInterstitialsSupported true [bc] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:22 EET 2014): progress changed to: 1.0 [ReaderActivity] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:22 EET 2014): saving reading progress as, part: 26481125 progress: 1.0 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:22 EET 2014): enqueue: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:22 EET 2014): state idle in page mode, current position: 27 num pages: 28 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): add loading NEXT: 27 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): processing queued item: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): loading page after: a, part: 3, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): ()  
>[k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26504498 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): handled queue, size of queue: 0 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): Getting item 28; Total pages: 29 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): set start offset: c, part: 4, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-0)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-0 paragraph length: 13 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): subsequence: 0 - 13 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-0 lines: 1133 offsetInPage: 0 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-1)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): Page selected: 28; Total: 29 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): selected b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): enqueue: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-1 paragraph length: 52 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-1 lines: 1333 offsetInPage: 13 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-2)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-2 paragraph length: 56 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-2 lines: 1533 offsetInPage: 65 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-3)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-3 paragraph length: 102 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-3 lines: 1833 offsetInPage: 121 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-4)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-4 paragraph length: 462 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-4 lines: 2733 offsetInPage: 223 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-5)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-5 paragraph length: 290 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-5 lines: 3433 offsetInPage: 685 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): last char which fits: 974 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): setting end offset: 288 last line: 25 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): finished loading page: c, part: 4, paragraphs 0 - 5, offset: 0 - 288, content? true dir: NEXT [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): sendEventToWPTracking( reading , null , progress , start , [storyid=8573343, partid=26504498, read_percent=0.0] )  
>[ . ] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [c] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): sendEvent() received reading:null:progress:start == 3 [c] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): sendEvent: experiments: onboarding_fb_test=facebook_stories [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): sendEventToWPTracking( reading , null , progress , stop , [storyid=8573343, partid=26481125, read_percent=1.0] )<br>[ . ] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [c] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): sendEvent() received reading:null:progress:stop == 3 [c] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): sendEvent: experiments: onboarding_fb_test=facebook_stories [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): onPartChanged() 26504498 isInterstitialsSupported true [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): onPartChanged() retrieving the interstitial for the part number = 4 [ . ] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/story_parts/26504498?drafts=0&include_deleted=1&fields=id%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2Cvoted%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CvideoId&wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): get inline count for part: 26504498 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): onPartChanged() executing for interstitial now [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): onPartChanged() url is v4/interstitials?partId=26504498 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/comments?id=26504498&type=inline_comment_counts&wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [bc] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): progress changed to: 0.0 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): makeHttpRequest url: v4/interstitials?partId=26504498&wp_token=33370385%3Ab1fa88a56a43bd4dc1df1c8e01f73a996252f1007e26c550f4196461a4923a83 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): [ partId , 26504498 ]  
>[bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () 4-0 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26504498 [ReaderActivity] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): saving reading progress as, part: 26504498 progress: 0.0 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () 4-0 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): reloading page item, old: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false new: c, part: 4, paragraphs 0 - 5, offset: 0 - 288, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-0)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-0 paragraph length: 13 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): subsequence: 0 - 13 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-1)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-1 paragraph length: 52 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-2)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-2 paragraph length: 56 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-3)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-3 paragraph length: 102 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-4)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-4 paragraph length: 462 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-5)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-5 paragraph length: 290 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): subsequence: 0 - 289 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): finished page load, page count: 29 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): processing queued item: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): loading page after: c, part: 4, paragraphs 0 - 5, offset: 0 - 288, content? true [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): set start offset: c, part: 4, paragraphs 5 - 5, offset: 289 - -1, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-5)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): handled queue, size of queue: 0 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-5 paragraph length: 290 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): subsequence: 289 - 290 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-5 lines: 231 offsetInPage: 0 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-6)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-6 paragraph length: 78 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-6 lines: 531 offsetInPage: 1 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-7)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-7 paragraph length: 71 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-7 lines: 831 offsetInPage: 79 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-8)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-8 paragraph length: 101 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-8 lines: 1131 offsetInPage: 150 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-9)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-9 paragraph length: 13 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-9 lines: 1331 offsetInPage: 251 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-10)  
>[ . ] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-11 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-10 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-10 paragraph length: 164 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-12 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-13 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-14 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): onPartChanged() got response {"impressionId":3839525211,"type":"recommended_stories","stories":[{"id":17854029,"caption":"Romance","title":"B26 {An Ezria Fanfiction","coverUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/cover\ ","promoted":false},{"id":14041170,"caption":"Romance","title":"After A (ezria)","coverUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/cover\ ","promoted":false},{"id":8450414,"caption":"Fanfiction","title":"Soulmates: An Ezria Fanfic","coverUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/cover\ ","promoted":false},{"id":8252848,"caption":"Fanfiction","title":"EZRIA\/LUCIAN- ONE SHOTS!","coverUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/cover\ ","promoted":false}]}  
>[k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-15 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-16 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-10 lines: 17/31 offsetInPage: 264 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-11)  
>[k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-11 paragraph length: 197 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-17 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-18 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-19 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-20 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-11 lines: 22/31 offsetInPage: 428 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-12)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-12 paragraph length: 35 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): state idle in page mode, current position: 28 num pages: 29 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): add loading NEXT: 28 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): handled queue, size of queue: 0 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): Getting item 29; Total pages: 30 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-12 lines: 2431 offsetInPage: 625 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-13)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): Get Comment Count succeed [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26504498 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-13 paragraph length: 91 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-13 lines: 27/31 offsetInPage: 660 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-14)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-14 paragraph length: 12 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-14 lines: 2931 offsetInPage: 751 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-15)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-15 paragraph length: 62 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): NPL 4-15 lines: 3131 offsetInPage: 763 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): finished loading page: c, part: 4, paragraphs 5 - 15, offset: 289 - -1, content? true dir: NEXT [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): reloading page item, old: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false new: c, part: 4, paragraphs 5 - 15, offset: 289 - -1, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-5)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-5 paragraph length: 290 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): subsequence: 289 - 290 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-6)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-6 paragraph length: 78 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-7)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-7 paragraph length: 71 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-8)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-8 paragraph length: 101 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-9)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-9 paragraph length: 13 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-10)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-10 paragraph length: 164 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-11)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-11 paragraph length: 197 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-12)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-12 paragraph length: 35 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-13)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-13 paragraph length: 91 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-14)<br>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-14 paragraph length: 12 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): (4-15)  
>[a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-15 paragraph length: 62 [a] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): subsequence: 0 - 62 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:23 EET 2014): finished page load, page count: 30 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:59 EET 2014): Page selected: 29; Total: 30 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:59 EET 2014): selected c, part: 4, paragraphs 5 - 15, offset: 289 - -1, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:59 EET 2014): () 4-5 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:59 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26504498 [bc] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:59 EET 2014): progress changed to: 0.2567313713212273 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:59 EET 2014): () 4-5 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:59 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [ReaderActivity] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:59 EET 2014): saving reading progress as, part: 26504498 progress: 0.2567313713212273 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:59 EET 2014): () 4-5 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:59 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:53:59 EET 2014): enqueue: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): state idle in page mode, current position: 29 num pages: 30 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): add loading NEXT: 29 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): processing queued item: NEXT [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): loading page after: c, part: 4, paragraphs 5 - 15, offset: 289 - -1, content? true [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): set start offset: c, part: 4, paragraphs 16 - 16, offset: 0 - -1, content? true [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): (4-16)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): handled queue, size of queue: 0 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): Getting item 30; Total pages: 31 [h] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-16 paragraph length: 13 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): subsequence: 0 - 13 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): NPL 4-16 lines: 331 offsetInPage: 0 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): (4-17)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-17 paragraph length: 91 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): NPL 4-17 lines: 631 offsetInPage: 13 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): (4-18)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-18 paragraph length: 40 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): NPL 4-18 lines: 831 offsetInPage: 104 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): (4-19)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-19 paragraph length: 15 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): NPL 4-19 lines: 1031 offsetInPage: 144 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): (4-20)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-20 paragraph length: 107 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): NPL 4-20 lines: 1331 offsetInPage: 159 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): (4-21)  
>[ . ] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): post(): LOOPING [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-22 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-21 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-23 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-21 paragraph length: 175 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-24 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-25 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-26 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): NPL 4-21 lines: 17/31 offsetInPage: 266 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): (4-22)  
>[bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-27 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-22 paragraph length: 217 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info app_Stories/26504498 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-28 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () on part Chapter 5 key= 4-29 [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [k] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/26504498 [i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): NPL 4-22 lines: 22/31 offsetInPage: 441 [bt] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): (4-23)  
>[i] : (Mon Sep 08 22:54:00 EET 2014): retrieved: 4-23 paragraph length: 274 <p>


End file.
